Play gyms are typically used with infants to provide entertainment and education. Typically, a play gym includes two arched structures that are crossed in an X-configuration, and which slot into a mat on which the infant is placed. Several small objects are hung from the arched structures so that the infant can grab the objects while playing.
The objects can include a mirror, one or more objects that make sound when touched, such as “crunchy” material, or may be stuffed animals and toys. Infants can quickly tire of play gyms if they are not continually stimulated, for example, by a caregiver or parent moving one or more of the objects.